Is waiting worth it?
by Lav3ndar
Summary: Well here's a quite original story x'D be warned it's very twisted but it's a good ending c': Rated T because suicidal tendencies ( HEY DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT) and too much kisses ONE-SHOT When Amy feels unneeded, she needs the person that makes the hurting more than ever. hehhehe
1. Chapter 1

so like ha xD yeah another story about Sonamy goodnessss eve

**hmm this was edited ALOT**

All she does is wait. No person should wait for another person for this long. Every single day for the past 5 years she waited for that special individual to say that she means something to him. But she gets let down every one of those days. She just doesn't want to end up alone like she's doing now. But like every one says, good things come to those who are patient for it. But should it really take this long? It's like every time he runs away half way when she tries to talk to him loses her hope. When she happens to be alone, she thinks of him and her face warms up and has a smile. She walks out her door each day wishing a good one then sets off. So she finds him, calls his name out accidently too loud each time, walk over to him, and hug him when she doesn't realize her strength of that. She didn't hug people much growing up so she really doesn't know how to without choking the person of their oxygen. But Sonic takes it the wrong way as her loving traps. So he runs to lose track of her. She usually thinks of it as a game and follows him. No one can and ever could out run Sonic. His name really says how fast he is. So now she runs after him, people would make fun of them always doing this, but Amy didn't understand why. It's just like a game most people would play. But did people only play this game in pairs? Or is this really a game at all?

When things like this happen, he would already be gone and she'll be alone. Like she was before. Being alone is not a good feeling. It feels like there is no help, you've been abandoned like a small puppy on the streets of a thriving city searching for anyone to help it. All she needs is a little help. Even though she feels defeated by the world, she walks slowly back to her home that she left out of just a few hours ago. It wouldn't be the beginning of the day and she goes back home and doesn't come out until the next.

It's more of a routine, like a scheduled thing to be doing every day. She just can't 'forget' him, if it wasn't for him, she would have been dead many times. But there was this one time that she pummeled that snake like robot thing on the beach from rage of her broken bracelet to give to Sonic. Also that time when she technically rescued him from the jail of Prison Island. Still, he was the known hero and nobody really paid attention to the small pink hedgehog. She knew that she wasn't the prettiest, or the smartest, or even the toughest beside that fact that she carries that heavy hammer. Maybe she didn't really belong; maybe she just forced herself to be part of everyone as a group. It seemed like her picture of herself of the group photo is vanishing ever so slowly. Would people even think twice of replacing her when she is unable to be with them anymore? Would she be that outthought of. Maybe if she didn't talk to anyone for awhile and see how things go…

doesnt know anything about sperating chapters omfg


	2. Chapter 2

ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh another chapter thing 

It's been a week since her last visit with that chasing of Sonic. No one had heard from Amy after that moment. Sonic had to deal with a bunch of people in his face to go find her. It was very overwhelming but he had to do what he had to do.

"Alright, alright. I'm going!", Sonic groaned in frustration as he gave in to everyone's demands. He slowly inched to the front door of his present location when everyone looked at him with squinted eyes. He groaned once more and sped off leaving dust behind him. Tails smiled in satisfaction. [im laughing]

Sonic was looking around for any sign of Amy. He really didn't want to go and find her because he knew there was most likely a reasonable explanation. So he was lazily walking around then reached her house. Even being at the place where she lived creeped him out. He then walked to her door and knocked. His foot tapped with impatience when he knocked a few times. When he was beginning to walk away, he heard a scream. "Amy?!" He hurriedly tried to open the front door but it was locked. He made no thought as he kicked the door down in a swift movement. Sonic rushed in and suddenly stopped in shock.

Amy was in front of him in the door way of the conjoined kitchen/living room. She looked at him terrified as she held the glistening knife in her left hand. Blood was everywhere including the floor. Sonic stared at her. "Amy..", he said softly. He looked at her closely and figured out that the blood was her own. He wished to have come sooner to maybe prevent what ever had happened. He inched closer to her to maybe try to calm her, he put his hands out. "What's going on..?" Amy started crying and sobbing. "I don't know what to do anymore.." She looked at the metal and tightened the handle. As Sonic was getting more closer to her, he continued to conversate. "What do you mean? You were always the one to know what to do during times. Your ideas are what makes you 'you'." She then glared at him. "Oh so now you're being nice?!" She unknowingly lowered the knife to her side. He put up his hands in a defensive pose. "Nice? When have I ever been mean to anybody?" She then lowered her head. "So it's true…do you _ever_ pay attention to anything?! I try..so hard.." He tilted his head in confusion but still haven't let his guard down on the weapon in hand. She had barely remembered about that knife.

Her hand went up with the knife alongside it and Sonic started to get nervous. One small move could ruin things drastically. "Okay..okay but Amy, what good does _that_, in your hands, solve? How about you just put it down and we can talk about this?.." Talk? That's all she wanted to do was talk for ever. He waits till now to talk. She growled at him and had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You have always ran away from me. Am I really that bad to be around? A simple 'I'm busy" or maybe even a "How about later?" would work but no, you just run off leaving me in my stance. It hurts…a lot. Think about when being thrown on a building hundreds of feet in the air at a high speed, about that on my heart. Grr, it seems it wouldn't matter if I just died right here!" She breathed heavily at her little rant. That last sentence just frightened him. It seemed to fit with the whole knife in hand and blood situation. He never thought so much in his life.

He stared deep into her eyes. "Amy…you're scaring me…" Now it was her turn to be shocked. He had never admitted to being afraid of anything. It seemed that he meant it as he was faintly shaking. _Maybe he truly means to speak with me.._ she had thought. She held the knife up with that hand in the air, and on instinct he sprung up to try to save her. About half way she had dropped the knife never intending to hurt anything in the first place. He hugged her tightly and reached for her hand while still in the air but didn't find the knife in place anymore. He looked down to find it had been dropped. He sighed heavily and shuddered at the thought of other things happening instead. He heard sobbing from under his face and looked down at the pink hedgehog. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently so he could see her face.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?! Don't ever _ever_ do that again, understand!" He didn't mean to sound harsh but anyone would've acted the same in this kind of situation. She nodded like a little child being caught past their bedtime of an angry parent. He kicked away the knife, not wanting to see it anymore. He then looked over her body that wasn't covered by the dress. It seemed she had purposely harmed herself. He just stared into space when Amy looked up and followed his eyes to those markings. "I-I can explain..", she squeaked. He closed his eyes. "It's fine…just don't do it again..Please." She nodded once more. He put his head in the crook of her neck and purred. "Good.", he said smiling. She hasn't been this close to Sonic in ever. She believed in change in people now.

"Uhm..are you okay, Sonic?" He rose his head to respond to her. "Well, yeah. Now I am. Even though everything that happened, I'm okay." Amy looked down ashamed of her actions a few moments ago. What was she thinking, doing that to him. But she can't change the past. She nodded telling him that she understood. Then all of a sudden she felt a burning around her marks. They looked pretty bad. Sonic noticed her pain on her face.

"Looks like we need to take care of that…can you move?" She held her arm to try to ease it then answered. "Yeah, but it hurts a lot." For some reason he couldn't stand to see her in pain. He gently picked her up and held her while walking upstairs. "Where are we going?", she asked. Sonic continued to walk with her in hand. "How else are we gonna clean you off. The bathroom." _Wait…we?_ She thought as she lightly blushed. He opened the bathroom door to be welcomed with light blue wallpaper, simple mirror and other things you'd find in a bathroom. He set her down but didn't turn around. She looked at him wondering if anything was wrong. He turned his head. "You ready?" He went to turn on the water in the tub, but not too hot. "Uh, yes.", Amy spoke a little too pitchy as she was taking off her boots. He waited until she stood up and almost fell over from the long gash on her leg that he hasn't noticed. No wonder she screamed that time. But she leaned on the sink to prevent falling. Sonic walked over to her and put her arm around his neck and shoulders.

"Why did you do this?..", he mumbled in regret of it being his fault. He walked her over to the edge of the tub when she felt she could do it. He stood back and looked. She was about to put her foot in the water when he objected. "What about your dress?..", he said shyly. Amy looked over her dress to find stains everywhere and dirt. "I probably have to throw it away…but it'll be weird to um…take it off." Sonic would just walk out but he was worried that she would lose her footing getting in or suddenly have pain and freak out. "Well I can't just leave you here and have you get hurt again and me not knowing about it. It can't be that embarrassing; you don't see me where anything so why shouldn't you?" He did have a point. But it's just different from opposite genders.

This is Sonic; he wouldn't do anything or judge anybody. "Well, alright…I guess. But just be cool, got it?" He chuckled. "I'm all about cool, sweetheart." He said cockily as she rolled her eyes. "Just look away at least." He held his hands up. "Alright, fine." He then closed his eyes. She got very nervous, with her long-time love that never did receive any back and she's undressing in front of him. She began to un-zip the back of her dress as Sonic's ears perked up. She looked back to see his eyes are still closed. Then her dress just suddenly gave away to gravity when it fell to the floor unveiling her bare form. Thank goodness he couldn't hear the dress falling. She took off her bracelet and gloves as well as her headband. She then got a great plan for taking revenge on him for all these years bearing a devilish smile.

"Are you done yet? My eyes hurt" Sonic whined, eyes still closed. "Almost", Amy called out then she tipped toed toward him. It was much easier to sneak up on him without those loud boots. She then hugged him, trying her best to hide the pain. He was surprised and reacted to opening his eyes. It was just Amy hugging him. "Wait.." he mumbled when he hugged back and shrieked when he only felt her fur. He jumped back but then got a view of her. She was really nice. He'll be thinking of this for weeks now. She laughed as his face felt warm. He crossed his arms and hpmh with nose in air. She giggled to herself and made a pout face. "Aww, what's the matter with wittle Sawnik?" She began to inch closer as he laughed and started nope-ing out of there. She ran after him in a fit of giggles. He sprinted down the stairs, almost falling, and making it to the opposite side of the couch with her in hot pursuit on the opposing end. "You can't run forever!" "You wanna bet!" They laughed and played around the couch with Amy trying to catch him. He bolted up the stairs then she realized where he was and followed. Now he was gone. She laughed to herself.

She inched closer trying to find him. "Oh Sawwwwnniiikkkk" She called his name oh so threatenly then she was in her room looking around then she heard the door close. The pink hedgehog turned around to find Sonic when he locked the door so she couldn't escape easily. He slowly walked to her. She started laughing loudly. "Now Sonic, how about we call it a draw, hm?" He put his finger in front of him and wagged it meaning no. "Oh, I can't let you go that easily."She then tried to catch him off guard by speeding to the door and confusing him by going the other direction. But in a matter of moments he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back to his chest. The force made him lose his footing and tumble down on her bed. He was now on top of her and they both were laughing uncontrollably. "I believe you caught me.", Sonic said through fits of tiny snickers. "I sure did. I won.", Amy exclaimed triumphly. Sonic chuckled at her not so victory.

He then realized of the situation. He was hovering over her with his arms holding him up. Any one to walk in here would directly leave to wash their eye balls. Amy then got shy and covered her face. "Amy, what's the matter?" She then screamed quietly, like a fan-girl thing. His face showed all the confusion. She uncovered her face and looked away grinning. "I just love you.." That warmness he felt. If he was frozen solid under layers of ice, it would instantly melt. When she said it like that, a chill went up his spine and throughout his body. Not the bad kind, but the good feeling one were you heard something really amazing then get chills of it. She looked up to expect a bad reaction, but she was surprised when his eyes were half way and he smiled warmly at her.

Amy was still frightened of saying anything wrong and asked to make sure. "Sorry..I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..I won't do it again" He showed his trademark smile. "Let's not be hasty now…"Amy looked up at him meeting his eyes. "…and don't be sorry for things like that." She was about to ask what he meant when he just suddenly kissed her. It took her a moment and a second to register all that was happening. He was actually kissing her. Not like a short excuse to get out of trouble kind, but a real life-lasting kiss

She returned it also by pressing her lips a little more to show that she was still in the world. He then surprised her by licking her lips for entrance and she submissively allowed as his tongue explored the inside of her cheek. Her tongue took dominance when she licked his fangs. He repeatedly pulled away and kissed her softly earning soft smacking noises from their lips. His hands were positioned on her sides of her face and her hands behind his neck. He began kissing her cheeks slowly going down kissing to her neck. Upon reaching her neck, his kisses became more of them and more intense when he started licking her neck. She hasn't known this side of him before. Maybe she doesn't know everything about him.

He went back up to her face and gave her a small peck on the lips. He looked into her eyes with actual love. Amy was still processing everything, her mind was jumbles right now. He smiled warmly and hugged her while whispering into her ear those amazing words. "I love you.."

Her eyes went watery and she jumped on him the moment he said 'love' and was saying how she couldn't believe it and how it was just a dream. Man was she one happy person.

It's been a good while since he did that and nothing really haven't changed. Sometimes they would act like they weren't together and she would chase him like old times for fun, and he would actually slow down enough for her to purposely catch him so he could see that pretty smile of hers. Everything's been good for both of them; still fighting old Eggsman like usual, sometimes a little dinner date once in a while, if he'd known it would be this great to actually expect someone to be home when he is and to not feel so alone then he would've done this long before. But as long as he did it, he didn't care. C':


End file.
